


You're Quite Girly

by Emma (Love_is_Blind)



Series: Revali's Impossible to Understand [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, F/M, Link stares at Revali too much, M/M, Revali the Feminine, am i being mean?, go on, im here to listen, link is being a but rude and inconsiderate, probably, revali and satori are good friends, tsundere Revali, yell at me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_is_Blind/pseuds/Emma
Summary: HAITUSSorry, writer's block for this right now. I have a vague idea which I won't spoil, but I have to do stuff that I'm too lazy to and... stuff?Link needs to stop staring at Revali.





	1. The Champion of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, let's see where this goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite character is Revali.

Revali  _hates_ being a Champion. Now, most might disagree and you can't really blame them. But you should always believe a person's opinion on what they like. There were the pros of being Champion of the Sky. The fame, recognition, respect, bragging rights. But the con outweighs all the pros. He had fallen in  _love_ with  _him_.

 

FEMININE REVALI

 

The Rito warrior had gotten a day off of training and as usual, he could be found tending to his bow. That is until a red, parrot-like Rito stumbled in. Her presence felt timid to Revali and he knew exactly who it was without having to look. "What is it, Kafi?" he asked, setting his bow down and looking at the female Rito.

 

Kafi jumped at the sudden voice and looked down at her talons. "T-the Elder wanted to speak with y-you," she mumbled. He nodded and stood up.

 

"Inform him that I'll be there shortly," Revali said. The red Rito nodded and flew off to tell Kaneli. Revali looked at the village. His house was pretty far away. He flew to Kaneli's home and entered to find a talkative princess chatting with Kaneli. Kaneli saw him form the corner of his eye.

 

"Princess Zelda! This is the Rito warrior I was telling you about!" he gestured towards Revali. "He is the fittest to pilot Vah Medoh and he also has the power to create updrafts. He is also the best bowman in Rito Village! Maybe even all of Hyrule!" he chuckled. The princess bowed, to which Revali returned.

 

"We will be heading to Gerudo Town to find the Champion who will be piloting Vah Neboris tomorrow," the princess said. The knight by her side looked confused as he stared at Revali. Revali shrugged it off and head towards his home to pack.

 

Zelda had been talking mindlessly about Vah Medoh but her appointed knight, Link, wasn't paying her any mind, for he was lost in his own thoughts. Zelda noticed. "Link?" she asked. Link jumped slightly at the sudden voice but quickly recovered.

 

"I'm fine Zelda. Just thinking about the Rito Champion," he said, his voice raspy without much use. He had only spoken with people he was close to.

 

"You thought he was a vai too?" Link nodded. "I can't blame you. First, he's super curved, second, he's feminine, third, he's short, and fourth, his hips sway!" she finished. Link nodded as they head towards the stable. 

  

Revali, Link, and Zelda had set off towards Gerudo Town. They were currently in the Hyrule Ridge. Revali, though, was quite uncomfortable as he felt Link's gaze on his hips. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," he said to which Link replied with turning red and looking away. Zelda was on her royal stallion she had named Justice. Link was on Epona that he had renamed to Chocolate. Revali was walking, swaying his hips as he did so. He then realized he didn't know where he was. "Princess, where are we?" he asked, looking around.

 

"We are currently traveling through Hyrule Ridge and please call me Zelda," she replied. Revali's expression dropped as he remembered that Satori, Lord of the Mountain, lives here. His friend was supposed to appear this night and the curious Link and Zelda would surely see him. He had to get everyone out of Hyrule Ridge.

 

"Hey, I-I think Gerudo Desert is just a few more miles ahead. We could make it there and set up camp closer," he said.  _"Real smooth, Revali,"_ Revali thought to himself.

 

"But if we camp here, our horses will feel more refreshed and we could be there by midday," Zelda said.

 

"Y-yes. Of course," Revali said. He nodded and looked at Satori Mountain, his face resembling distress. Link pat his back, making him look up. "Yes, Mr. Pervert?" he asked, having not learned his name. Link looked surprised at what he said. "I never got your name and you kept staring at my hips," Revali said, eyeing Link, as he looked back at the mountain. Link looked thoughtful, pondering whether he should speak or not.

 

"My... My name's Link," Link said, his voice raspy.

 

"I wanted to know why you're looking at Satori Mountain like that," he said.

 

"It's... personal," Revali replied, staring back Satori Mountain. He looked back at Link and smiled slightly, but quickly realized what he was doing and frowned again. But that small second that Revali was smiling made Link's heart flutter. He blushed as he thought about how cute it was. Revali headed back to camp and looked around before he flew up. He began to gather essentials for a meal he was to cook for himself. It was going to be his favorite dish. Link was best at cooking, yes, and he could make the most horrible of foods into a meal for the Gods. But, no one, and I mean no one, can cook his favorite dish better than him. A slight smile arose his frown-filled face as he had found all the needed items. He flew back to camp and began to cook. When he finished, he sat down and began to eat, saving the heart for last.

 

"Hey, what are you eating? I've never seen it before," Link asked with his raspy voice. Zelda seemed surprised and looked at Revali.

 

"It's Creamy Heart Soup," he said, nibbling on the heart.

 

"Fits, seeing as you could be mistaken for a vai," Zelda giggled.

 

"Was that an insult?!" he boomed, but to tell you the truth, it was quite girly and high-pitched. Zelda grinned.

 

"Now, I see Link's already started talking to you. He only does that with people he's close to," Zelda said. Revali shrugged and looked at Satori Mountain once again.

 

Night soon fell, but Revali awoke to the soft and inaudible sparkling noise of Satori's presence. A normal Hylian wouldn't hear it but with his keen ears, he could.

 

He flew off towards the pond, having known he would be there. "Hey, Satori," Revali smiled as he approached the majestic creature. Satori neighed in pleasure and rubbed his furry, feathery, face to the short Rito's. Revali smiled and stroked the creature. Satori gave a motion toward's his back, telling him to get on. "You want me to ride you?" he asked as he looked at his back.

 

The horse nodded. Revali smiled and climbed onto his back. A few blupees surrounded them. Revali picked up a bunny blupee and stroked its head. He put it down and stroked Satori's mane. Satori neighed in pleasure and rubbed his muzzle to Revali's. "Yah!" Revali said, tapping his talons to Satori. He rode around the mountain and got bored soon. "Go where you want to," he told Satori, holding his gold horn things lightly.

 

Satori neighed with joy and ran around Hyrule Ridge before he began towards Revali's camp where Link and Zelda were sleeping. Satori stopped a few feet away from them and made a motion telling him to get off. Revali nodded and slid down and tiptoed back. He stretched out his hammock and laid down, getting comfortable, before he fell asleep.

 

Revali could see Gerudo Town in the distance. "Hey! Gerudo Town's only three miles ahead!" Revali shouted as he peered at it. Link and Zelda groaned. "What?" Revali asked, flying over them.

 

"We've been sitting for hours!" Zelda shouted. Revali rolled his eyes as he flew to the entrance of Gerudo Town. He ate a Winterwing to cool down. He flew down to the entrance of Gerudo Town. He was going to wait for Link and Zelda.

 

"Aw! What a cute vai! Please come in!" the guards said, awing at Revali.

 

"Do I look that much like a girl?" Revali pouted, hanging his arms down.

 

"Wait, you're not a Rito vai?" one of the guards said.

 

"No! I'm a Rito voe!" Revali whined. The guard turned to other and nodded. The other guard ran off and returned with the leader of Gerudo Town, Urbosa.

 

"So, this is the vai looking voe that showed up. He does look quite girly," Urbosa mumbled to herself. "Why are you here, Rito voe?" Revali brushed back his feathers and looked up.

 

"First off, my name's Revali. Second, I'm waiting for Princess Zelda and her appointed knight, Link, to arrive, and last, I'm here because I'm accompanying Princess Zelda as the Rito Champion as she hunts down the other Champions. They will arrive shortly looking for the Gerudo Champion who shall be piloting Vah Neboris," Revali explained. "Speaking of which, they are here." He looked back to find them trotting up to Urbosa.

 

"Ah, Princess Zelda! It's an honor having you here. Tell me, are you here looking for the Gerudo Champion?" Urbosa asked joyfully.

 

"Why, yes. And please, call me Zelda," Zelda smiled at Urbosa.

 

"Well, you might've just found her!" Urbosa smiled.

 

"You?" Zelda asked.

 

"Yes," she smiled. "Please, do come in. With your knight and especially the female looking voe," Urbosa looked at Revali. Revali blushed, covering up his body quickly. He was quite ashamed of looking like a girl. He was a strong man, yet his body didn't show it. This made him self-conscious about his curvy body.


	2. The Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Champions have been picked. Everyone's chatting and Revali is flying off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revali only gets along with Satori.

Revali hated being around many people. Especially  _chatty_ people. That's why he's not ever really around the Champions. He only really got along with Satori. The blupees and Satori's aura always calmed him down.

 

FEMININE REVALI

 

Revali and Link were walking around Urbosa's castle, the girls chatting mindlessly about idiotic things. Revali was left to sit down and tend to his Great Eagle Bow. Link, on the other hand, was cooking away. Revali was getting hungry too.

 

"Hey, Link, what are you cooking?" Revali asked, putting his bow back where it was.

 

"Curry Pilaf," he answered, humming. Revali nodded and waited for Link to finish. The fragrance of the meal made Revali's stomach growl more. Link held up the dish and proudly presented it to Revali. He then sat down next to him and gave him the plate.

 

"Oh, I cannot eat all of this, how about we share?" he asked. Link nodded and starting eating from his side as Revali devoured the other.

 

"Hungry?" Link joked. Revali looked up at him and smirked.

 

"Mere hunger," he fakely corrected.

 

"Oh, I must apologize, Princess Revali. For your fare beauty and elegance aren't with you when dining," he laughed, to which, Revali frowned.

 

"I'm a male, not a female.  _If_ I were royalty, I would be a Prince, not a Princess," he corrected. Link might've not caught the hint of upsetness in Revali's voice.

 

"Sure, but your body doesn't show it!" he joked once again. This time, Revali didn't take it lightly.

 

"For the Goddess Hylia! Why do you think I find it funny that I look like a vai?!" Revali shouted at Link before he huffed and flew off. Link felt a tang of guilt in his heart and he followed after him. But, he could not reach the Rito warrior as he had flown too high. He was backtracking to Hyrule Ridge.

 

Revali landed on the cherry tree and sat down. He could hear Satori coming. He jumped down and pet the majestic steed, looking up. Satori rubbed his muzzle against Revali's beak before giving his a look of confusion. "Things... happened. Link couldn't keep his mouth shut about my body. I do hate that I look like a vai," he sighed. Shame and self-pity crept into his heart.

 

Satori changed that by neighing at him and rubbing his muzzle against his cheek. He motioned towards his back and Revali got on. He sped off and they soon arrived at Gerudo Town. Satori stopped, just out of the line of sight of the guards. He motioned Revali to the gate and rubbed his cheek once more before he disappeared. Revali took in a deep breath and walked in to find  Link, Urbosa, and Zelda looking for him.

 

"H-hello. I-I'm s-sorry for flying off like t-that," he smiled sheepishly looking at them. Zelda looked at Link as her eyes narrowed.

 

"Link?" Zelda said expectantly. "I-I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't know," he looked down in shame, bending down. Revali sighed and pat his head.

 

"It's... fine. Y-you couldn't have known," he said, taking his hand back. Link felt Revali's soft feathers on his head, making him blush slightly.

 

Revali, Link, Urbosa, and Zelda were on their way to Zora's Domain. Link was quite happy as he could see his childhood friend again. So said, he had dismounted Chocolate and was bouncing all the way there. He was in front of everyone and giggly. Revali was complaining and ranting why he should stay behind.

 

"My feathers will all get wet and I won't be able to fly!" he whined.

 

"Link can dry you off with his Korok leaf," Zelda replied. Revali grumbled and put his wings in front of his chest. He was pretty annoyed. As they approached Zora's Domain, Link ran in and high-fived a bunch of the people. They laughed and greeted him, like old friends. A small red shark Zora ran to Link and clung to his leg.

 

"Sidon! You stop right there!" Mipha's voice startled Link as he turned around and hugged his childhood friend. "Link!" she smiled and hugged back.

 

"Hello. Princess Mipha, is it?" Urbosa asked.

 

"Why yes," she replied, smiling. "We've come to meet your father," she said.

 

"Come, follow me," Mipha said, leading them to her father.

 

"Ah! Princess Zelda! And Link! What brought you here?" the King boomed cheerily.

 

"We are here to collect the Zora Champion who shall be piloting Vah Ruta," she said.

 

"My brave daughter Mipha is the perfect pilot for Vah Ruta!" he boomed once again. "She might be gentle and kind, but she's mean with a spear!" Mipha looked at her father and shook a fist at him.

 

"Father! Stop embarrassing me!" she shouted, her cheeks a tint of pink. King Dorephan just chuckled. Zelda handed her a blue cloth with an elephant sketched into it in white. Mipha took it and tied it around her neck to her waist. She bowed and smiled at them. She looked back up and took out her hand. Zelda accepted it and shook her hand. When Zelda touched Mipha's fishy hand, she felt sparks flying everywhere inside her. Mipha did so as well. They took their hands back and blushed slightly.

 

"Would you mind if we stayed for the night here?" Zelda asked King Dorephan.

 

"Not at all!" he smiled. Zelda nodded and instructed everyone to follow her. They did and stopped at the inn. They went in and slept until the next morning.

 

Mipha had thought it was it was a good idea to wake them up by poking her spear at their arms. T-T

 

Revali, Link, Urbosa, Mipha, and Zelda had set off to Death Mountain, in search of the Goron Champion. They got to the edge of Death Mountain and Mipha asked Link for a bunch of heat-protection elixirs made especially for Zora. Link nodded and made them all. Mipha took them and drank one every time she felt hot. Revali, on the other hand, was sweating up a mess.

 

"My feathers were made for cold-protection! Not this!" he whined, wiping off some sweat from his forehead.

 

"Here," Mipha handed him a few of her elixirs.

 

"Thanks," he said and drank one, saving the rest for later.

 

They all approached the city and looked for the leader of it. They didn't really need to look. "Hello, do you know the village leader?" Zelda asked the dozenth Goron they came across.

 

"You're talking to him," he said. Zelda sighed in relief.

 

"We need you to pick the Champion who's going to pilot Vah Rudania," she said.

 

"Um... okay? How about... me?" he said.

 

"Yes, fine let's just get out of here! I'm sweating up a storm! You stay here for now and join us later down at the end of Death Mountain!" she said and drank a hasty elixir along with a heat-protection elixir. They ran off and sat down at the end of Death Mountain, huffing, and puffing.

 

"Okay..." Daruk said, going back to his home to rest up.

 

Revali, Link, Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha, and Zelda were on their way to Hyrule castle the next morning. What is in store for that journey? I don't know right now, you'll find out in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the only Mipha/Zelda moment right now. It's not gonna happen again in a looooooooooooooooooong time.


	3. Revali Hates Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali hates Zelda and Mipha. He hates the Champions. He hates people in general, but he hates Mipha and Zelda especially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write this chapter FOREVER.
> 
> I cri :')

Revali absolutely _hated_ Mipha and Zelda. Why? They both liked Link. Or, should he say they  _lusted_ after him? Either way, he hated them. What made him hate them more was that he had fallen for Link, but he had no chance against them. Naturally, he was pretty jealous. Urbosa and Daruk weren't  _that_ bad. He didn't hate them as much as he hated Mipha and Zelda. There were many reasons he hated them. They all built up to them having a better chance of being his lover.

 

LOVE IS LOVE

 

He hated Zelda. The reasons could be endless. But for your fortune and mine, he picked telling the big reason. He hated her so much. He hated her because she had more time to bond with Link. Link trusted her more. She was wise, which Link admired and Revali hated. She was pretty. This gave more reason for Link to love Zelda. She was able to make him talk about things he would hide. She was able to calm him. She was able to make him smile. She was able to make him cry. She was the princess of Hyrule. It made him mad because... he wasn't any of those things. She was social and people loved her. Her smile would make him smile and everyone around her. She could make everyone feel better. Everyone except him.

 

He also hated Mipha. Very much. She was also a princess. She was kind. He had known her from his childhood. She was his best friend.  She was likable. She was quiet. She was able to make him release his thoughts. She was pretty. She could heal his physical wounds. She was soft. She was powerful. Everyone liked her. She had recognition to the Zora. She could comfort him. She was strong-willed. She had skill. He knew she had feelings for him. She made everyone calm down. She had a kind aura surrounding her that made everyone happier. It made Link feel safe around her. She was bright. She had a better connection with everyone, making her more favorable. She was perfect. Her smile was clearer than crystal waters. She was just the best for everyone.

 

What was he? A Rito warrior that couldn't express his strength through his body. He was weird. He was feminine and unsocial. The only friend he had was Satori. He had built up a wall with his arrogant ways to make everyone hate him.

 

The Champions were on their way to Hyrule Castle. It was just a few miles ahead when Mipha had asked the goddess forsaken question. “Revali, why are you so curvy?” Mipha asked, tilting her head in curiosity. Revali froze up and slowly turned to her. He then tilted his head creepily, before looking in front of him and flying off to Hyrule Ridge.

 

"Should we wait for him?" Urbosa asked. "Of course we wait for him!" Link replied, crossing his arms. She shrugged and looked up. They decided to set up camp to wait for Revali.

 

Revali had flown to Satori Mountain. Satori saw him sitting him there. He appeared next to him and nestled his cheek. "Hey, Satori. Can I stay here for a while? Mipha asked about my... body," he looked down. Satori neighed and nuzzled his cheek again. Revali smiled and stroked his mane. Satori looked around and then ran off for a few seconds before reappearing next to Revali again. He handed the Rito a necklace that had a blue heart and had a silver string around it. "You want me to have this?" he asked, looking at the light blue steed. He nodded. Revali took it and put it around his neck. "How do I look?" he asked.  _"_

 

 _Pretty,"_ he said. Revali looked at Satori is disbelief.

 

"Did... did you just... did you just... talk..?" he asked, pointing accusingly at Satori. Satori nodded.  _"_

 

 _I gave you that necklace so you can talk to me and summon me if you need to talk,"_ Satori said. Revali looked at it then at Satori before hugging his neck and rubbing his feathers against Satori.

 

"Thank you so much, Satori!" Revali smiled.  _"_

 

 _You're welcome,"_ Satori said, rubbing his muzzle against Revali. Revali pulled back from the hug, stroked Satori's mane, and flew off, giving him a salute as he raised into the air.

 

"Thanks again!" he smiled before flying back to where the Champions were. Satori nodded as he watched him fly off.

 

When Revali returned, he was greeted with a humorous sight. Urbosa was reaching into Daruk’s plate quietly and sniping his food when he wasn’t looking. Mipha was being held back by Zelda as she tried to get the berry from her, which she held high. Link was at the side and shaking his head at their tomfoolery. Revali let out a quiet giggle as he sat down beside Link. “Hard to control?” he asked, giggling silently. Link nodded, peering at them with from side of his eye. He leaned into Revali’s warm feathers, laughing silently as he did. Revali blushed and looked away, hoping to keep his eye off of the Hylian on his shoulder. Soon, the Hylian had fallen asleep on his shoulder, his warm feathers lulling him to his temporary unconsciousness.

 

Revali soon fell asleep, resting his head on Link's shoulder. When everyone had stopped fighting, they had looked over at Link and Revali and giggled at the sight. "We should go to sleep," Mipha giggled silently.

 

"Not before I snap a few pictures of this!" Zelda protested and grabbed Link's, Sheikah Slate. She took a few photos of what was in front of her, before slipping it back onto Link's hip. She walked into her tent and went to sleep, still laughing.

 

When Link and Revali woke up, they both looked at each other and at themselves. Revali's wing was over Link's hand. He looked away and took his hand away. He stood up and flew off to the top of a tree. Link looked up with worried eyes.

 

"Oh no. Zelda took photos!" he said and he looked through his Sheikah Slate.

 

Revali sat on that tree for the rest of the day.


	4. Surely Not Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali has to spar with Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw but not to much

“You surely don’t mean  _him_!” Revali whined, pointing his wings at Link. “Can it be anyone else?”

 

Princess Zelda shook her head. “C’mon Revali, don’t get your feathers in a bunch,” Princess Zelda said, shaking her head. Revali crossed his wings and puffed his cheeks, his talons holding firm to the ground and his chest puffed. But one puppy dog eye from Link made him settle down.

 

“Fine,” Revali said, looking at Link's position. He was on his knees, hands clasped, and begging. Link jumped up and hugged Revali lightly with joy. "I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" Revali sighed.

 

"Link also needs to improve on his bow and arrow skills. Would you help him?" Zelda asked Revali, to which he replied with an exasperated sigh. They journeyed to the field, already set up with targets. Revali sighed with boredom and shot three targets without needing more than a glance.

 

"Is there any challenge here?" Revali asked, yawning and swaying his hips lightly.

 

"Looks easy enough," Link said under his breath. He pulled back the bow string, before releasing the arrow. He had completely missed. The arrow had landed to the side, near to the target, but on the grass. "Nope," he said, stroking his messy blond hair. He tried again and took another arrow, aiming again.

 

Revali unfolded his arms. "Your arms, their- Your posture- Oh, just let me do it!" Revali sighed dramatically. He came in behind Link and sturdied his shaky hands. Separating Link's leg just enough so his stance was balanced. He then stood behind him and helped him aim. His feathery chest was brushing against Link's Champion's Tunic, making him blush. Revali made him let go of the arrow as it landed a perfect bulls-eye.

 

"Wow, who taught you?" Link gasped in astonishment.

 

"Self taught," he replied, handing Link an arrow, but this time he didn't help the Hylian and let him aim himself. Link, now in his correct stance,  shot the arrow at his target. He didn't land a bulls-eye, like he did with Revali's help, but did hit the target at least.

 

By the end of the evening, Link could hit a bulls-eye within twenty-five feet. Revali was quite impressed with Link's fast growth with the bow.

 

"Tomorrow you two will work on Link's moving targets accuracy," Zelda had told them when they entered the castle to eat. Revali looked around the table. Daruk was biting away at a giant piece of meat, Urbosa at his side, vigorously tearing at bird meat. Mipha daintily ate some Salt-Grilled Fish, Zelda by her side, forking some Simmered Fruit. Revali looked around the dining table, and eventually found some Creamy Heart Soup. He ate the soup first, before taking quick bites out of the heart.

 

"Who made  _this_ food?" Revali asked, pointing at the buffet.

 

"The royal chefs," Zelda replied absentmindedly.

 

"Home-cooked tastes way better," Revali sighed, crossing his arms.

 

"I agree, but the chefs won't let me near the kitchen!" Zelda pouted.

 

"Probably because you're a terrible cook," Mipha joked.

 

"And after training, I don't have enough time to prepare food," Link sighed.

 

"Well, Link shall be taking over the kitchen from now on," Revali said. "He should get off a little earlier so we can have a decent meal that  _isn't_ sloppily put together by 'professional chefs."

 

"I'll see what I can do," Zelda replied. Revali nodded, taking his leave to his resting chambers.

 

The next time they came in for dinner, Link was wearing a chef's hat and had prepared over a dozen dishes, that were pleasantly steaming on the table, waiting to be eaten. Revali smiled smugly after eating Link's Wildberry Crepe, made with hand picked ingredients.

 

"Ah, delicious," Revali complimented, looking up at Link with joyous eyes. "Way better then what the chefs made," Revali said, taking one of Link's own creations, Fried Eggs and Rice.

 

"I think so to. What the chefs made tasted so  _plain_ ," Mipha said, taking a plate full of Crab Risotto.

 

"Kinda weird seeing a fish eat it's own kind," Urbosa laughed as she watched Mipha gobble up the food, unlike her daintiness with the chefs'.

 

"It's like how sharks eat fish," she responded, before turning to Link, "Besides, I would die for his cooking. It's so good, that I think when we get married, I'll make him a house husband."

 

Zelda crossed her arms. "Not if I marry him first, Fish Face," Zelda retorted, letting out a small snort as she did so.

 

Revali was quite uncomfortable with argument play out, feeling jealousy tang his walled heart. Mipha and Zelda argued more, before they both stood up and walked over to Link. Zelda hugged his arm, pulling it into her breast, and a flame in her eyes that only appeared when she had competition. Mipha did the same, looking up at the blushing Hylian. She too, had a flame in her eyes, similar to Zelda's. To tell the truth, they were quite similar.

 

"Who do you wish to marry, Link? Me, your childhood friend, or Zelda, whose knight you are and have only met a few months ago?" Mipha asked, disguising her competitive feelings with care. By this time, Revali had ran out of the dining room, and climbed the stairs to the the roof of the castle.

 

He wept, trying to forget all those horrid things that were happening downstairs. He let a few tears fall, and held his necklace tight. A blue glow emitted from it, before the blue glow turned into his friend, Satori. "Hey Satori, mind if I lounge around with you for a bit?" Revali said, setting his warm and feathery head in Satori's calm shoulders. 

 

 _"_ _Of course, my friend. If it would help, I could summon a few blupees here. Maybe some animals?"_ Satori asked, rubbing it's furry head against Revali's cheek, in hopes of calming him.

 

"That... would be nice," Revali replied, leaning into Satori for support. Satori nodded, and summoned some of the blupees nearby. Once he could not feel anymore blupees around, opened his eyes to the sight of Revali playing with some rabbit blupees. While Revali giggled, as the blupees rubbed his cheek gently to make him feel better, Revali was unconsciously leaning on Satori, who was rubbing his furry head against Revali. Once Revali's giggles died down, he was left with a calm and happy Revali. "Thanks... I needed that," he sighed, hugging his calm fried, before pulling back and smiling. 

 

 _"No problem. what are friends for?"_ Satori replied. With one last rub to Revali's cheek, he disappeared back to his cherry tree. Revali finally had enough confidence to return to dining room.

 

But his heart shattered when he set foot into the room. He began to tear up. He tried to wipe them away, but it was no use. He silently wept at the door, watching the sight play on.

 

There, stood Link, his love,  _kissing_ Zelda. Zelda had her arms around his neck, as Link's had been gracefully placed at her waist. Mipha stood to the side, anger boiling inside her. She tore away Zelda from Link, before placing her own lips on his, kissing him with passion, to which was returned. She plucked his arms up and settled them right over her waist, before placing her own around his neck. His silent sobbing had elevated to gasping. His gasping took everyone's attention. He breathed in roughly, a few tears slipping down his cheek to the ground. He grit his orange beak and swiftly turned around, running off to his bedroom. He opened the door quickly, before slamming it hard and jumping onto his bed. He took his blanket and wrapped himself around in it, like a cocoon. He let let the waterfalls drop, crying into his pillow with jealousy and betrayal pang his heart. By now, all walls were down, leaving him defenseless, vulnerable, naïve. He heard a gentle knock on his door.

 

"Revali... please... let me in..." Link said softly through the thick wood doors.

 

"No. Go away," Revali said, burying himself more in his blanket.

 

Link kicked the door open, his foot facing Revali. He let his foot fall as he stole to Revali's side. "I-I'm sorry Revali," he whispered quietly.

 

"Go away. J-just leave me be," Revali replied, snuggling more into the covers. Link sighed and looked over at Revali. He stood up and walked to the place where Revali's head was snuggled. He forced open the protesting wings that kept the Rito hidden. He gave a quick peck on his beak before making his way to the door.

 

"I just wanted to let you know..." Link looked back to see Revali hidden under the covers once again, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to see that."

 

The next few days, Revali's sparkly emerald green eyes were dull with little emotion shown. He didn't even cook his special food for himself like he always did.

 

Those next few days, as Revali, Link's happy, joyous, high-spirited eyes, were dark and angry. He had a short temper and would shoot an arrow at anyone who tried making small talk with him, socializing in general, except Revali.


	5. Gorgeous Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is out of his sad trance, but Revali is still dull as a rusty sword. Link tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mipha and Zelda moment. Who’s ready? Urbosa and Daruk moment too.

Link had finally snapped out of his trance. He was no longer dull-eyed, but he couldn’t say the same for Revali. He would often bump shoulders with him, and apologize immediately. Revali would give a simple nod and be on his way. Link was tired of the silent treatment. 

 

BEAUTY IS WITHIN US ALL

 

“Hey, Revali, come with me,” Link whispered. Revali wasn’t given a choice in the matter, as he was dragged away by his wing. Bored faced and dull-eyed, he begrudgingly followed. As he was lead away, the worried face of Zelda and Mipha peeked.

 

“I hope Link is able to calm him,” Zelda whispered to herself and Mipha, “He’s already tried shooting me ten times, missing just because Daruk would topple himself onto him.” Mipha nodded. “He’s tried burning me with fire arrows, just because I was talking too loudly and I'm the quietest out of this group,” Mipha pouted. They didn’t hear Urbosa and Daruk sneak up behind them. Surprising, as Daruk’s footsteps can be heard from a mile away.

 

“Flew to Hebra and almost dropped me down a mountain because I was in his way when he was hunting,” Urbosa clicked her tongue, disappointment lacing her tongue.

 

“When I make sure Princess Zelda doesn’t get shot, I get a dozen arrows to the back, courtesy of Revali,” Daruk laughed heartedly.

 

“Shhh! They’ll hear you!” Urbosa hissed, holding him in a headlock, and furiously rubbing his bald head, in other words, a noogie. They chatted within themselves, completely forgetting their original reason to spy on the duo.

 

Link finally found the clearing in the forest near the castle he had stumbled upon long ago. He slipped his nervous hands out of Revali's unfazed ones. He looked down, his cheeks burning red. Whether from lack of breath or embarrassment, Revali couldn't tell. Once Link had caught his breath, his cheeks were still burning red. Revali figured with embarrassment. "I brought... you here because... I wanted to show you," Link gestured towards light up ahead, "this." He once again he pulled away Revali to the unknown light. Once they walked through the light, they saw a gigantic field. It was full of fireflies. "Wait for it..." Link trailed off, looking around excitedly. When it turned slightly darker, the sun slipping under the grass, blue began to glow about the field, before blupees formed in the grassy area. Revali stumbled back slightly, making his presence known. The blupees began to run off, but a brave fox stood still. He looked at Revali carefully, before saying something in the blupee language. The blupees that had run off, reappeared and all looked at Revali in astonishment. They all gathered at his feet, sniffing him. Revali sat down, attracting more blupees to him. Link looked at Revali in awe. "H-how?" he managed before he let himself fall beside the blupee covered Rito. 

 

After Link blushing a lot and Revali giggling at his misfortune, Revali's blazing, fiery eyes returned. The mischief and love had returned.

 

When it was time to head to the castle, Link walked farther and faster than Revali. So, the cheeky Rito decided to make him blush more. He came up from behind and hugged him. "Thanks for that... I really needed it," Revali said, hiding his face in Link's light blue tunic, "With my keen Rito sense and the Champions' chitter chatter, I felt stressed." Link looked back at him and picked him up, lightly from his feet. He let the Rito dangling helplessly in his arms.

 

"Thank me? I should be thanking you. You're the one that helped me touch the blupees," Link beamed, snuggling his nose into Revali's neck. Link then set Revali down. Revali let himself fall to the hard ground, catching himself just before he hit. They walked in comfortable silence back to the castle.

 

But they didn't notice that their hands were intertwined with each other.

 

Once they reached the castle, they immediately hurried to the dining room. They saw everyone sitting, laughter and chatter filling the room. Urbosa was the first to notice their presence. "Oh, I see that the knight and his prince have returned," she teased. Her tongue clicked as she set her gaze on their held hands. "I see you two have been getting friendly with each other," Urbosa smirked.

 

Zelda turned around and looked at them. She searched Revali's face for the stressed, dull look, but didn't find it. She looked down and saw what Urbosa was talking about. Link's tan hand intertwined with Revali's navy blue one. A smile crossed her face but looked slightly fake. Mipha caught on. Zelda smiled at them awkwardly before pointing at their hands. "Uh... You guys, you do know you're holding hands, right?" she questioned them. Link's face dropped as he looked down. He quickly pulled his hand away from Revali. Revali took that hand and placed it on the back of his head.

 

"C'mon Zelda, let's go play truth or dare with the others. Link and Revali can join whenever they want."

 

Zelda nodded and head to the living room, where everyone would go to relax. The Champions followed, ready to begin their game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about how Link got hold of his concious.


	6. Beautiful Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Link got out of his trance that made him think edgy.

Link was in his trance that made it so he was ticked off easily. He needed help and Mipha and Zelda were the ones to give it. They thought of him as brave and selfless, but with his dull eyes these days, he didn't look like the Hero of Time at all.

 

Link had been at shooting practice. His arrows didn't quite reach bulls-eye, but he was close. He was also quite cold. Mipha had tried to help him by hugging him tight, but that only led to Link almost breaking her arm. Zelda tried next. She tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't respond. By the time she finished her turn of trying to help, Link had her in a headlock for touching his shoulder. Mipha and Zelda didn't like the cold attitude towards them from Link. Zelda tried to make Link blush by trying to peck his cheek, but that ended with her being stuck to the wall, arrows dangerously close to her skin, but at her dress instead, Nothing they did work. But they did notice how much Link used to stare at Revali. His eyes would almost go back to normal while he looked at the short Rito. So, they devised a plan to finally get Link back to normal.

 

Hide Link in a place where he could see the Rito warrior and the Rito warrior couldn't see him. Then tell him the reason he has to get back to normal.

 

Zelda had the job of getting the blond to the hiding space and they both had the job of whispering reasons into his ears for him to go back to normal.

 

Zelda rubbed her forehead, sucking in a tired breath.  _"Why?? Why do I have the dangerous job of getting Link there?"_ Zelda moaned inside her head, trying to delay the first part as much as she could. Once Mipha had set off to get to their decided meeting place, she had reminded Zelda to get Link there.

 

After a while lugging around the room, Zelda finally had enough courage to get Link. She hurried into his study room. Books of all kinds were scattered across the floor. Link must've been reading during nighttime. Zelda carefully got close to him, making sure she was ready to run, before tapping him on the shoulder to wake up. Link stirred but made no effort of waking. Zelda then violently shook him, before darting away on tiptoes to the door. Link rose up immediately, looking around the room with eagle eyes.

 

He then found the person who had woken him up. He got up and looked around for a piece of paper and pen. Once he found them, he quickly scribbled down, " _What do you want?_ " showing to Zelda before yawning.

 

"I wanted to take you somewhere. Please, follow me," she said, looking down at her hands. Link groaned and pushed Zelda out, closing his door. He then came out wearing his Champion's Tunic with his hair less messy.

 

Zelda led Link away to the bushes where Mipha hid. She crouched down and motioned Link to hide with her. They watched Revali shoot all the targets with no problem whatsoever.

 

"Link, you need to go back to normal for him," Zelda whispered to Link.

 

Mipha joined in. "You need to help him back to normal, he needs you, _we_ need you," Mipha whispered.

 

After a while of whispering to Link of why he needed to get back to normal, he crouches away to a place where Revali couldn't see him, he stood up stretched.

 

"C'mon fellas', it's time to eat," he said, motioning the princesses to follow him. He smiled a warm smile and walked off to cook.

 

When they got their, they all sat down to eat. Urbosa had went to get Revali from the training fields. When they came in, Revali sat down at one end and took a plate of Crab Omelet with Rice. He ate it all before walking away to his sleeping chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. It's horrible.


End file.
